


Fight Me.

by LexiAchieves



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Doctor/Patient, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAchieves/pseuds/LexiAchieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker gets landed in the hospital for trying to be a hero. Wash just happens to be his doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write this in 2 days instead of studying for my finals. Here is the result.

Okay, so in hindsight, maybe trying to defend a woman from being robbed by two huge guys when he had little fighting skill was a bad idea. But, Tucker, being the idiot he was, decided to try anyways, which only ended up with him in the hospital. “I’m so bored.” Tucker grumbled to himself, playing with the IV that was stuck into his arm. Every time he tried to move, a sharp pain would shoot through his back, making him whither in pain. “You’d think by now you would have learned your lesson. Every time you move it hurts, yet here you are moving.” A doctor walked into the room just as Tucker slumped back down in his bed in defeat. “Yeah? Fight me asshole.” “Isn’t that what landed you here in the first place?” The doctor question, which Tucker responded to with a middle finger.  
“You’re lucky you aren’t paralyzed, your back and neck took a pretty bad beating. How did this happen exactly?” The doctor questioned, checking over Tucker’s face. Tucker pulled away from him. “I tried to be a fucking hero and save some old woman’s purse and now I just look like an asshole.” Tucker grumbled, looking away from the doctor and out the window. “No you don’t. I mean, yeah you look like an asshole but at least you saved the old woman and her purse. You just didn’t do a very good job of defending yourself.” “Thanks doc. I would have never known that if you didn’t tell me!” Tucker sassed, crossing his arms with a wince. The doctor rolled his eyes. “It’s kind of my job to be observant and tell you what’s wrong. And I wouldn’t suggest doing that, your wrist is fractured and a few fingers are definitely broken.” Tucker groaned, sliding down in his bed and rubbing a hand over your face. “Please Doc, for the love of God, tell me nothing happened to my beautiful face!” Tucker cried over dramatically, looking at him in mock fear. “Your face is fine. I’m surprised your nose isn’t broken. Although there is a pretty deep cut from your forehead to the corner of your eye, it’ll leave a nice scar.” Tucker whined. “Not my face, anything but my face!” “You look fine.” The doctor repeated, rolling his eyes at his patient’s antics. “How long doc? How long to I have to live?” “Are you serious? Keep acting this way and you’ve only got a few minutes.” “Fight me.” Tucker growled, trying to get into a fighting stance but wincing at the pain that came with moving. The doctor just rolled his eyes. “I’ll check back in on you in an hour or so. Try not to kill yourself or rip open your stiches while I’m gone.” “Whatever you say mom.” Tucker muttered, but looked up quickly. “Wait! I never got your name!” “Washington.” The doctor replied before shutting the door. “What a dumb name.”

Tucker sighed. He was bored again, and wanted Washington to come back. He was the only person Tucker had spoken to since he got stuck in here. The door began to open, and Tucker sat up, ignoring the pain through his back. “How did I know you’d be sitting up?” “You came back!” Tucker yelled, causing Wash to jump and glare at him. “I have to idiot. It’s kind of my job.” “Meh. I was getting really bored. Don’t leave me again, or if you do, leave me something to do before I die of boredom.” “You can’t die of boredom, it’s been scientifically proven. And why don’t your friends visit you? They know what happened right?” Tucker scoffed. “Of course they do. They’re all just giant pricks.” “Okay? Well we have some good news.” “Am I getting out of here? Are they bringing me pizza or something? Because I’m dying for some pizza right now.” “No. We found out who the two guys who attacked you were. Felix and Locus, the two idiots who keep escaping authorities.” “Not really idiots then if they outsmart the police.” Tucker mentioned and Wash glared at him. “Just saying.” “Well I wanted you to know who hurt you.” Tucker shrugged. “I don’t really care.” Wash looked at him weird before shaking his head. “How’s the wound on the stomach doing?” Wash pulled the sheets away gingerly and began unwrapping the bandage secured around Tucker’s abdomen. “You know Wash, I usually don’t let people touch me until the second date but if you want to go fast I can work with that.” Wash pulled fast, causing the bandage to rip off quick and fast, something Tucker wasn’t expecting so he yelped. “Oops. My hand slipped.” Wash said simply. Tucker deserved it. “Looks a bit better. It’s starting to get a bit red and puffy so you should be more careful and not move so much, not that you’ll listen to me.” “Fucking asshole pulled a knife on me. Stabbed me randomly. I just hope the knife was clean.” Tucker said simply, which surprised Wash. This guy was stabbed and beat nearly to death and here he was shrugging it off and making jokes. “You’re strange.” Wash observed, staring at Tucker. “Thanks Wash. Didn’t know I also came in here to be psychoanalyzed. Really glad I’m getting a double service for the price of one.” “This is what I’m talking about! You were stabbed and beat dude and you don’t seem to care! Any normal patient would be either pissed, crying, or pretty much broken!” Tucker shrugged again. “Shit like this doesn’t really faze me. I guess I’m just special huh Wash?” Tucker winked at him, causing Wash’s heart to beat a bit faster but he just rolled his eyes. “Special is one word to describe it I guess.” “Hey!” “You said it not me.”

While Tucker was talking about his asshole friends that wouldn’t even come visit him on his deathbed, Wash looked him over. He was dark skinned, with dreads that were tied up in a ponytail. He had dark green eyes and a bright smile. He had chiseled features and from what Wash could tell, a pretty chiseled body. Not that he was looking. No way was Wash checking his patient out while checking for injuries. But Wash couldn’t help but notice that the man in front of him was, in fact, very attractive. “And sure, they may be stupid, but I doubt they would get lost coming here! I mean, it’s only like 20 minutes away! The least they could do was call me or something!” Tucker’s raised voice snapped Wash out of his trance. “You back me up on this right Wash?” “Of course Tucker. What kind of friends are they to not visit you and have to listen to you complaining about being stuck here!” Tucker pouted, sticking his tongue out at Wash. “No need to be an ass about it. I really am bored.” Wash just laughed, standing up to leave. “Washhhhhh don’t leave me!” Tucker called out in a whiny voice, stretching his arms out like a child. “Seriously Tucker?” “Please?” Tucker asked quietly, looking down at his hands. Wash huffed, but sat back down next to Tucker. “Fine. It’s not like I have anywhere else to be.”

They talked for what seemed like hours, learning more about each other. “So Wash, got a special lady friend you haven’t told me about?” Tucker asked, nudging Wash. He really hoped not. Tucker was starting to like this dork. “Uh, actually no. No special someone.” Wash said, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn’t want to say he was gay and scare Tucker away. “What about you?” Tucker laughed. “Nope. If I did, I would hope they would be here, like you are.” “Well it’s my job so..” “Shut up. I’m just saying.” Tucker said with a huff, but couldn’t keep the small smile off his face. “What are you making that face for?” Wash asked curiously, noticing the slight grin on Tucker’s face. “Nothing. I just like spending time with you. You’re not as much of an asshole as the rest of my friends.” “Did you just insult and compliment me at the same time?” “One of my many talents.” Tucker said, raising an eyebrow at Wash. “Yeah. I bet.” Wash said with a small laugh. Tucker started to laugh, but then let out a strange noise as he clutched his stomach. “Shit! You okay?” Wash asked sliding next to him. Tucker tried to say something but just threw his head back and bit his hand to keep from screaming. Wash gently pulled Tucker’s hand away from where it was clutching his stomach. “Shit, you ripped your stiches pretty bad, and I think you tore the skin more.” Wash gingerly touched the area around the wound, trying not to hurt Tucker. “I’m gonna have to re stitch it so it might hurt.” Tucker was breathing in short bursts, trying to lessen the pain. It felt like Felix was stabbing him over and over again in the same spot, going deeper each time. “It’ll be okay Tucker. Just focus on my voice and breathe. Deep breathes.” Wash put his gloves on and pulled over the metal tray on wheels which held the tools and equipment he needed. “I don’t have anything to give you to help ease the pain on me, and I really can’t run to get some, this needs to be stitched up now. Are you going to be okay?” Wash asked concerned. Tucker nodded quickly. “Get it over with.” He managed to say through his short breathes. “Okay. Here we go.” Wash set on stitching the wound again, being as gentle as he could while stitching someone who was trying not to thrash around. “It’s okay Tucker, it’ll be over soon.” Wash whispered, trying to soother him. “I..know..asshole.” Tucker said, and Wash couldn’t help but grin. Wash went as fast as he could while being as precise as he could. “There, all done.” Wash said with a smile, but it dropped when he saw the way Tucker’s face was twisted in pain. “It, feels like it’s on fire, and I’m being stabbed again.” Tucker whispered, twisting his body which only made him wince more. “You need to stay still, please Tucker. You’ll only make it worse by moving.” Tucker nodded, and Wash noticed the blood on his lip. “Jesus Tucker, did you bite through your lip?” Wash stuck some gauze on his lip and sighed. “I’ll be right back, okay? Please, for everything holy, don’t move and re open the wound. If you do, it will hurt 3 times as much.” Wash hurried away to look for an anesthetic or something to help with Tucker’s pain.

Wash wasn’t even paying attention where he was going, only to the shelves that held the medicine. “Wash!” North yelled as they crashed into each other. “Shit. Sorry North. I wasn’t paying attention and I really need an anesthetic for my patient. He re-opened his stitches and tore the skin more and I had to re stitch it without anything to help him.” North winced. “Yikes. Here.” North gave Washington a needle and pills. “Have him take the pills first and then inject him with the needle. It’ll help ease the pain and give him some rest.” “Thank you so much.” Wash rushed back to the room where Tucker was. “Okay I’m back. Focus on me Tucker. You need to take these.” Wash poured a glass of water and dumped two pills into his hand. Tucker nodded, accepting the pills and water and swallowing it down in one gulp. “You need to rest Tucker. I’m going to inject you with something that will knock you out and help ease the pain okay? I’ll be here when you wake up. Promise.” “You better be asshole.” Tucker whispered out, a small smile on his face. “I will.” Wash smiled and pushed the needle into Tucker’s arm. “Sweet dreams idiot.” 

Tucker awoke with a groan, about to stretch and sit up when a strong hand pushed him back down onto the bed. “Don’t move Tucker.” Tucker looked up in surprise at Wash, who was sat beside him and had his planted on Tucker’s chest. “I don’t know if you remember but you were in a lot of pain. You re opened your stiches and tore the wound more. I had to re stitch it without anything to dull your pain, but I got stuff afterwards which knocked you out.” Tucker nodded. “I remember most of it, just a little foggy.” “That’ll happen with medicine this strong.” “You stayed.” Tucker stated simply, leaving Wash confused. “Of course I did. I promised I would. It was my fault anyway; I really shouldn’t have stayed with you and made you re open the wound.” “Don’t blame yourself. I wanted you too. It was worth it.” Tucker said with a smile, and Wash grinned back at him. “Well I’m glad I’m worth the pain. A nurse came in here a little bit ago, saying something about visitors, but I told her to make them wait because you were asleep.” “They actually came.” “I knew they would. Even though you said they were assholes, they are still your friends and they care about you Tucker, whether they say it or not.” “Yeah yeah, stop being such a sap. When did the nurse come in?” “Only 10 minutes ago, if your friends are still here I’ll let them in if you’d like.” “Yeah go ahead.” Washington went out the door quietly and headed to the waiting room. “Visiting for Tucker?” He called out, and two guys stood up. “Yeah, that’s us.” “I can’t wait to see Tucker!” The one with crazy blonde hair yelled, jumping up and down. “Caboose shut the fuck up. Sorry, he’s really stupid. I’m Church.” “I’m Wash, the doctor that took care of Tucker. If you’d just follow me I’ll show you to his room.” They both followed Wash down the hallway and to the second door on the left. “Go right in. If anything happens, just call for me. I’ll be out here.” Wash nodded at them as they entered the room.

“TUCKER!” Caboose screamed, charging at him. Tucker shrieked in horror as Caboose came barreling towards him. Church reacted quickly, yanking Caboose back by the collar of his shirt like a dog. “Hey Caboose. Let’s try not to kill Tucker okay?” “Why would I want to kill Tucker?” Caboose asked, confused. “Never mind. Tucker, how you feeling.” “I feel about as good as I look. Like shit.” Tucker rolled his eyes as they approached him. “Sorry it took us so long to get here. We drove past a pet store and you know how Caboose is with puppies. “They are like small fluffy humans!” Caboose yelled, clapping his hands together. “Yeah whatever. I had Wash to keep me company before you guys came.” “Tucker! There is a caterpillar on your face!” “It’s a cut Caboose. How about you look at this picture book.” Church handed Caboose a picture book, which he happily accepted and plopped down in a chair beside the door. “You holding up in here? That’s a pretty nasty cut on your face by the way.” “Yeah I guess. And I know. It ruined my perfect face!” Church snorted. “As if your face was ever perfect to begin with.” “Shut up asshole.” Tucker slapped Church on the head with his good hand and smiled. “You should see the scar on my stomach. I accidentally ripped it open so it had to be re stitched. Hurt like a bitch.” Tucker pulled down the covers to show Church. “Dude, that’s fucking disgusting and awesome at the same time. You’re going to have a badass scar that you totally don’t deserve.” “I totally do deserve it actually. I risked my life for someone. You should be bowing down in front of me. Where’s my goddamn statue?” Church sighed, rolling his eyes. “You could be getting stabbed and you would still make some dumbass comment like that.” “It’s truly a gift.” “Yeah, well I hate to cut this short, but I need to take Caboose home and get that idiot some supper.” “Yeah don’t worry Church; you can just leave me here dying to go get some food. I see where your priorities lie.” Church just flipped Tucker off and dragged Caboose from the chair. “Are we going to see the puppies again!?” “No. Shut up.” Tucker rolled his eyes as they left the room. Before the door even closed, Wash slipped in. “Some interesting friends you got there.” “Tell me about it. Caboose is a child stuck in an adult body and Church is a huge asshole all the time and all he does is bitch about his girlfriend Tex who is also a bitch.” “You have such a hard life.” “I know. Kill me now Wash, don’t make me suffer through that any longer!” Tucker cried in false agony. “You really should take an acting class. You would be such a natural.” “Nah, I save my talents for the people who are lucky enough to see it. You should be thanking me.” “Yeah in your dreams. You feeling better?” “Yeah actually, thanks.” “Just doing my job.” “How about you do me instead? Bow chika bow wow.” Tucker said with a smirk, causing Wash’s face to heat up. “Wha-Did you just-Oh my god.” Wash found it hard to from a complete thought. “I know. I have that sort of effect on people. Let it all sink in.” Tucker said, self-satisfied smirk on his face. “I don’t think you are in any place to be making suggestions like that. You can barely move.” Wash retorted, crossing his arms. “You want to fight me about it huh?” “Why do you keep suggesting that to me?” “Because….I-I don’t know.” Tucker admitted with a laugh. “Just seems like a good thing to say.” 

Wash rolled his eyes. "Why would that be a good thing to say? You clearly aren't in a state to fight me, and if you were, you would totally lose." Tucker gasped, eyes narrowing at Wash's statement. "You totally wouldn't." "Yeah I would." Wash said with a shrug, smirking at Tucker getting frustrated. "You know what? Let's go. Right now." Tucker sat up quickly, ignoring the insane pain that laced through his back and abdomen. "Tucker!" Wash yelled as Tucker tried to stand up. He helped as his legs gave out. Wash grabbed Tucker's chest and yanked him up. "You're actually the stupidest motherfucker I've ever met. You've been stabbed, beaten, stitched together, ripped the wound open, and then re stitched together and you think it's a good idea to try and get up and fight me!?" Wash glared down at the man in his arms. "I fell for you Wash." Tucker said simply, and Wash wanted to hit him. "That was the worst thing I've heard. Of all time." Wash helped Tucker back into his bed. "Well it worked didn't it?" Tucker said with a smile, relaxing against his cot. "Think what you want. I really need to go get something to eat. I'll be right back." "Wait!" Tucker called out as Wash began to leave. "Can you bring me back some food?" Tucker asked innocently, batting his eyelashes at Wash. Wash ignored the way his stomach twisted and his heart hammered in his chest. "Fine. What do you want?" "Pizza." Wash sighed, walking towards the door. "Love you Wash!" Tucker hollered as Wash left the room. 

Wash blushed, leaning against the closed door. "Is Wash in love with his patient?!" North teased, walking past. "No. Shut up. I'm just going to get food." "For you or for him?" "For me. And him." Wash said sheepishly. "You never get patients food or stay with them like that. Don't even deny it. You have a crush on him!" "Will you please shut the fuck up North? I'm leaving to get food. Don't talk to me." "You can't deny it forever!" North sang after Wash as he walked down the hallway towards the hospital front doors. 

Wash grumbled to himself as he left the hospital and pulled his phone out of his pocket. The pizza place was about a 15 minute walk, and Wash would normally drive but the pizza would take about 15 minutes to be ready so there was no point in wasting gas. “Hello. Yeah I’d like to order a large cheese pizza. Yes. Under Washington. No, I’m coming to get it. Thank you.” Wash hung up the phone. “I should have asked Tucker what type of pizza he liked…” Wash sighed, shoving his phone back in his pocket. 

Why do I keep thinking about him? It’s not like he’s any different from my other patients. Okay, maybe a bit different. He’s like extremely attractive and sarcastic and funny and has a quick mouth. He makes stupid dirty jokes that make me nervous and is a complete ass yet he’s adorable. Not to mention his body…No. I just said there was nothing special about him. Nothing at all. Wash tried to clear his mind as he walked along the sidewalk faster than he normally would, and it totally wasn’t because he wanted to get back to Tucker and see that smile on his face when he was given the pizza he was craving. Absolutely not. Wash couldn’t believe he was crushing on a patient. This had never happened to him before. Sure, girl patients have hit on him once or twice but he obviously wasn’t interested but never has he been so strongly attracted to a person, never mind patient, until now. 

“Large cheese pizza for Washington.” Wash walked to the counter. “Thank you.” He paid the guy and took the box. “Have a nice day sir.” “You too.” Wash said with a small wave as he exited the little pizza place. “Shit!” Wash said with realization. Maybe walking wasn’t such a good idea because the pizza would be cold by the time he brought it back to Tucker. Wash groaned, mentally slapping himself as he broke out into a sprint, pizza box cradled delicately under his arm. It took him only 5 minutes to get back to the hospital. He was tired and out of breath, but that didn’t stop him from smiling. The pizza was still hot. “Oh my god. Are you serious? Please don’t tell me you sprinted here.” North was, of course, standing near the doorway. “Don’t talk to me.” “I knew you were crushing but this is next level man. That’s so sweet. I have to see this guy.” “No!” Wash yelled, surprising not only North but himself. “Oh. Okay?” “Sorry. Of course you can meet him. Don’t know what came over me.” Uh jealousy you idiot. You don’t want Tucker to like North better than you. Wash ignored his brain and smiled at North. “Let’s go I guess. I swear to god North if you do something to embarrass me I might have to kill you.” North let out a short laugh and grinned. “I’d like to see you try.”

Tucker broke out into the biggest grin Wash had ever seen as he entered with the pizza and North trailing him. “Oh Wash! My hero! My knight in shining armour! My superman come to save me from this hunger! Oh how I love you so!” Tucker said, clutching his heart. “Just shut up and eat your damn pizza.” Wash muttered, trying to hide the way he was hardcore blushing. Tucker didn’t notice as he tore open the box and let out a cry of happiness but North did. While Tucker was devouring the food, letting out noises that Wash tried his very best to ignore, North was grinning at him. “What?!” Wash whispered, glaring at North. “Nothing man. He’s nice looking for a guy. Not that I’m into dudes but even I admit he’s attractive. Good luck.” Wash rolled his eyes. “Thanks North.” Tucker looked up from his pizza. “You guys whispering about me?” “No.” Wash said before North could even open his mouth. “Who’s this?” “This is my friend North. He also works here.” North gave Tucker a wave, which he returned. “Sup. I’m Tucker, Wash’s best friend. He’s paying me to stay here with him so he isn’t as lonely.” Tucker said with a shrug, taking another bite of his pizza. North burst out laughing and Wash let out a surprised gasp. “Says the guy who was practically begging on his knees for me to stay!” “Oh so you want me on my knees Wash? Bow chika bo-” “Can I hit a patient? Do we have a rule against that?” Wash asked, turning to North who was doubled over in laughter. “North! You’re supposed to be backing me up here!” “Sorry Wash. Tucker, you’re hilarious!” “Thank you! See Wash? Someone appreciates my humor!” Tucker yelled happily, smiling at North. Something twisted in Wash’s gut, even though he knew they were just joking around. “Well Tucker, it was a real pleasure to meet you but I have a job to do.” “Likewise. Well, not the job part. I just get to lie here while Wash does all the hard work.” Tucker said with a wave as North exited the room, shutting the door gently behind him. “He seems nice.” Tucker stated simply, grabbing another slice of pizza. “He is. Kind of why I’m friends with him.” “That makes since. Oh Wash, if you want piece you should probably grab it now.” Wash walked over to Tucker, peering into the box. “You’ve eaten five pieces already!?” Tucker waved the slice he had in his hand in Wash’s face. “Six.” Wash sighed, taking the box away from Tucker so he could eat the last two slices. “You know it’s not good to go awhile without eating and then binge eat something that isn’t good for your body.” “Are you kidding me? Pizza is so good for my body!” Tucker exclaimed, finishing his slice with a huge bite. “Please don’t talk to me with food in your mouth.” Wash said with a disgusted face. “You love it.” 

Wash put the box aside when he had finished and looked up at Tucker who was just staring out the window. “You pondering life and all the bad choices you’ve made?” “Nope. Trying to see if the douche out there on the skateboard trying to impress that girl will wipe out or not.” Wash laughed. “I wouldn’t expect any less from you Tucker.” Tucker smiled, turning to face Wash, “Good, I’m glad.” It was quiet for a bit, but not the type of awkward silence where no one knows what to say. This was a comfortable silence where no words are really needed. Of course, it only lasted for a few minutes before Tucker ruined the quiet. “You know Wash; you weren’t the doctor I was expecting.” “Excuse me? Come again?” “Well, all the doctors I’ve had before are all old or ugly dudes. Then you come in here, the hot doctor with blonde hair and a bunch of freckles and the first thing I do is challenge you to fight me.” Wash didn’t really know what to say to that. “Uh thanks? I think.” “Yeah idiot, it was a compliment. I called you hot because you are.” “Well, since we are admitting things, you weren’t exactly the patient I was expecting to see when I walked in the room.” “No? What were you expecting?” “Honestly, some scrawny little kid who looks like he couldn’t hurt a fly. Then I walk in here and am taken aback.” “I have that effect on people.” “Shut up asshole. You ruined it.” “What?” “The mome-oh never mind.” Tucker just laughed. “You’re cute when you’re frustrated.” “Stop talking.” Wash said, trying to hide his blush which was impossible with his pale skin. “You know you can’t hide it right? It also makes your freckles stand out more.” “Stop saying things.” “Nah, I don’t think you understand how cute you are.” “Yeah?” “Yup.” “Well I think you’re a stupid asshole who doesn’t know when to shut his mouth but it’s okay because you’re really attractive and apparently I’m attracted to that!” Wash yelled, red in the face. “Psh, I already knew that. I mean look at me.” “I’m going to hit you.” “Nah, you won’t.” Wash rolled his eyes but didn’t retort because he knew Tucker was right. 

“Hey Wash?” “Hm?” “Do you know when I’m leaving?” Wash’s heart sank a bit. “What? Am I that bad of company?” “God no! I just hate being cooped up in a small room with nothing to do and no way out.” “Oh. Uh I think tomorrow actually. I really should get going. It’s getting late and you need your rest.” “You could always sleep here with me.” Tucker said with a wink, causing Wash to roll his eyes. “Night Tucker.” “Night Wash. Stupid loser.” Tucker grumbled under his breath, but he had a smile on his face.

Wash woke up to a cat meowing loudly on his chest. “Epsilon, get off.” Wash gently shooed him off and rolled over to look at his clock. “FUCK!” Wash scrambled to get out of bed. He missed his alarm and was going to be 2 hours late for work. “Shit shit shit. I’m so screwed. I’ve never been late for work like this! God dammit!” Wash scrambled to get ready, grabbing an apple from the fridge and his jacket from the coat hanger by the door. “Ugh!” Wash groaned as he quickly ran back upstairs to grab his phone. He slipped his shoes on and was about to shut the door when he yelped, barely jamming his foot in the way in time. “My fucking keys!” Wash yelled to no one, grabbing them off the counter and sprinting out the door. “I hate my life.” Wash threw his jacket and phone into the passenger seat and scrambled in, starting the car and peeling out of the driveway. Never had Wash driven so fast. He only lived 30 minutes from the hospital, but it seemed like forever at every red light or tiny bit of traffic he hit. He tapped his foot nervously, taking another bite of his apple as the light turned green. Tucker’s getting out today and I’m going to fucking miss it and the one interesting thing in my life will be gone. Wash swung into the parking lot of the hospital and was hopping out of his car before it was fully turned off. Wash pushed through the doors, breathing heavily. “I’m here. I’m so sorry, I overslept like crazy and came as fast as I could.” Wash swiped his card to log himself in while apologizing profusely to Carolina, his boss and good friend. “Wash, calm down. I get it okay? You’re never late so I’ll let it slide okay?” “Thank you so much.” Wash gave Carolina a quick hug before jogging to Tucker’s room.

He opened the door to find the room empty. “No! Dammit!” Washington yelled as the door swung shut behind him. “Why the fuck did I have to oversleep today of all days? I lost the only person I’ve been attracted to in a long time because I was tired? This is bullshit!” Wash was so caught up in ranting that he didn’t hear the door open and close softly behind him. Wash felt a tap on his shoulder and he spun around about to scream at whoever decided to come in but the scream got caught in his throat. There stood Tucker, grinning sheepishly. “Fight me?” He questioned, looking up at Wash. Wash stood there for a moment, trying to process what was happening. Once he realized, he grabbed Tucker and smashed their lips together, earning a shocked squeal from Tucker. When he pulled away, he was grinning. “You’re such an asshole. I hate you so much. I will fucking fight you.” “It was North’s idea.” That was when Wash saw North looking through the window giving him a thumbs up. “How about we fight him first?” Tucker grinned widely. “Hell yes.”


End file.
